MI MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS
by PknaPcosa
Summary: UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA EL REBELDE QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON


**MI MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

**28 de enero de 1914**

En la Mansión grandchester, se celebraba uno de los eventos mas importantes del año, un cumpleaños mas de Terrence Grandchester, primogénito del duque de Grandchester y por consecuencia sucesor al ducado, se encontraban reunidas las familias mas importantes de toda Inglaterra, así como varios miembros de la nobleza.

La fiesta como siempre era de lo mejor, no cabía duda de que el duque sabia como deslumbrar a sus invitados, todos estaban de lo mas amenos, todos menos una persona, un chico de cabello castaño que casualmente era el homenajeado y el cual no estaba de acuerdo con todo ese mundo lleno de hipocresía

Terry se encontraba cerca del bar con una copa de whisky en su mano, observando todo a su alrededor y pensando:

_¡Vaya otro cumpleaños más! Y al igual que todos aburrido a morir. No entiendo esa insistencia de mi padre en sacarme del colegio para "festejar" mi cumpleaños¡Como si realmente le interesara! Como si no supiera que lo único que busca es un pretexto para sacar a relucir la pomposidad y el buen nombre de los Grandchester. _

_Imagínense "una fiesta en mi honor" pero si así fuera ¿Dónde esta Albert? Ese si que es un verdadero amigo, me ayudo sin conocerme y desde entonces hemos sido compañeros de juerga, eso sin contar que gracias a él conozco la habitación de la pecosa…… ¿Dónde están Archie y Stear¡Vaya quién lo diría! Yo amigo del elegante, bueno creo que después de arreglar nuestras diferencias he comprobado que es un buen chico, y del inventor ni se diga el siempre me ha caído bien, siempre tan ocurrente, jajá jajá……… pero bueno ahora ¿Dónde están Pathy y Annie? La tímida y la gordita a pesar de ser tan tranquilas me caen bien, es mas hasta creo que han dejado de tenerme miedo……._

_Pero sobre todo ¿Dónde esta CANDY? Mi Tarzán Pecosa, con ella esto si que seria una verdadera fiesta, ella si que sabe divertirse, no como este montón de aburridas inglesas, "niñitas de sociedad", que lo único que saben hacer es pavonearse por todos lados en espera de algún joven noble que les pida matrimonio y entonces si, su vida y educación tienen sentido¿abrase visto mujeres mas vacías?_

_Y ahora veamos qué hay allá……. Oh claro los excelsos Duques, Condes y demás portadores de todos los títulos que existen por todos los lugares de Inglaterra¡Bah! No son mas que una bola reviejos estirados que solo se soportan mientras que en realidad pelean por ver quien ostenta el titulo mas alto; y para colmo me ven como un trofeo que pueden conseguirle a cualquiera de sus hijas como esposo¡Ilusos! Si supieran que a mi no me interesa casarme con ninguna inglesa, al contrario si algún día decido unir mi vida a la de alguien será con una americana, SI con una linda americana, que sea alegre y q sepa disfrutar de la vida y claro si es rubia, de ojos verdes y pecosa pues mucho mejor……._

_Candy…… ¡¡¡¡maldita sea pecosa¿Qué demonios me diste para que me enamorara de ti de esta forma? Desde que te vi en el barco no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, primero claro eras solo una ilusión, pero con el paso del tiempo esto que siento por ti ha ido creciendo cada día mas…… y tus besos…… bueno mejor dicho el único beso que te di durante el verano en Escocia, aun lo tengo tan presente, se que el golpe que me diste no fue mas que una reacción debido a la sensación tan nueva que experimentamos ambos con ese roce de labios, y por eso mismo no he vuelto a intentarlo, quiero darte tiempo para que lo asimiles y confíes en mi, quiero que te des cuenta de que ese sentimiento tan maravilloso que experimentamos, por que estoy seguro que tu sientes lo mismo, es AMOR; porque de nada he estado mas seguro en toda mi vida como de que Te Amo._

_Te Amo…… y esa es la razón por la cual sigo metido en esta mundo que tanto aborrezco, si por mi fuera ya me hubiera marchado y en estos momentos estaría en América, luchando por mi sueño de ser actor, sin embargo no puedo dejar Londres por el simple hecho de que no quiero separarme de tu lado y si para permanecer en el colegio, junto a ti, tengo que acatar las ordenes de mi padre estoy dispuesto a hacerlo; aunque claro eso solo será hasta que terminemos el colegio y tu tengas que volver a América, en ese momento dejare toda esta farsa de la aristocracia y me marchare contigo, porque esa es una decisión que ya tome…… no pienso separarme de ti. Tan solo de imaginar que aquella trampa que nos tendió Elisa hubiera funcionado…… no quiero ni pensarlo, tal vez eso nos hubiera separado, es una suerte que nos hayamos dado cuenta a tiempo para evitarlo._

- Joven Terrence – _mmm el mayordomo ¿ahora que querrá mi padre? Estoy harto de todo esto _

- Dime Frederick

- Llegó esta nota para usted

- Gracias, puedes retirarte

- Premiso

_Veamos que dice esta nota_

_**Terry: **_

_**Si deseas una celebración de verdad, te veo en el Blue Driver**_

_**Espero puedas escaparte, búscame en la cabaña **_

_**Albert **_

_¡¡¡Vaya esta es una excelente noticia!!! Ahora si a hacer rabiar un poco al duque y ¡¡¡a divertirse de verdad!!!!_

- Padre…

- Dime Terrence

- Me voy

- ¿pero estas loco¿Cómo que te vas? Terrence esta fiesta es en tu honor

- Bueno, pues ya estuve aquí _……_ y en vista de que es de lo mas aburrido, como siempre, pues me voy a buscar diversión de verdad

- No te atrevas a irte, será una verdadera descortesía _– ¿será que nunca entienda?_

- Despreocúpese Duque, están tan entretenidos en su charla de política, que ni siquiera notaran mi ausencia

- Eres un desconsiderado

- Si, si como sea…… bueno en vista de que esta misma noche pienso regresar al colegio, creo que nos veremos después , hasta pronto Duque

_Ahora si a disfrutar de mi cumpleaños como Dios manda_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el Blue Driver, una rubia se encontraba terminando los preparativos para la sorpresa que le esperaba a cierto ingles malcriado, con el que disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba a su lado, aunque fuera peleando.

- Albert¿crees que venga?

- Ya lo veras que si Candy, no seas desesperada

- No soy desesperada, es solo que…… bueno que tal si no se puede escapar de la mansión

- Jajá Jajá, Candy estas hablando de TERRY, el que se escapa del colegio las veces que se le antoja¿crees que una simple reunión en la mansión lo detendría?

- Pues no, pero…… ¿y si acaso no quiere venir?, no se talvez esta muy entretenido, tal vez alguna chica……

- Bueno esa si seria una buena posibilidad

- ¿en verdad lo crees?

- Candy……

- ¿Qué?

- ¿estas celosa? Jajá jajá

- ¡¡¡Claro que no!!! Solo planteo las posibilidades

- Tranquila, no creo que haya tales posibilidades, no debe tardar en llegar…… Mira ahí vienen los muchachos

En ese momento llegaban a la cabaña Archie, Annie, Stear y Pathy, con un pastel y un fonógrafo. La primera en hablar fue Annie

- hola Candy ¿lista para la llegada de tu duque?

- Hola Annie, si estoy lista – reaccionando y dándole un golpe en el brazo - ¡Oye! No es mi duque, Terry solo es un amigo

- Jajajajajaja - continuo Stear – si claro un amigo, por el que pasaste toda una semana planeando una fiesta, te escapaste del colegio para los preparativos varias veces, e incluso no se como lo hiciste pero conseguiste falsificar una nota del abuelo William pidiendo nos dejaran salir hoy para festejar con él

- ¡¡Si claro!! – lo secundo su hermano – eso es algo que Candy seguramente hace por todos sus amigos…… aunque si no mal recuerdo, la única que recordó mi cumpleaños hace un año fue Annie

- Jajajajajajajajajaja – todos estallaron en risas, mientras la pecosa se sonrojaba cada vez mas, en ese momento Pathy decidió interceder por su amiga

- Ya dejen de molestarla, Candy y Terry solo son amigos – justo cuando candy iba a agradecer continuo – por que ninguno de los dos se decide a aceptar que se gustan y no han querido dar el siguiente paso – concluyo provocando de nuevo las risas de todos

- ¡Ay! A veces son insoportables ¿sabían? – protesto la pecosa, que ya estaba mas roja que un tomate

- Ya hablando en serio Candy – continuo Stear - ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir el permiso del tío abuelo?

- Este…… bueno eso fue obra de Albert, me pidió que le mostrara una de las cartas que nos envía y le fue muy fácil falsificar su letra

- ¿En serio¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! – contesto un sorprendido Archie- Y luego dice que no es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, mira que falsificar una nota del abuelo William, eso si que no lo esperaba

- Pues déjame decirte que te felicito Albert – secundo Stear – en verdad que la letra era idéntica

- Bueno me costo algo de trabajo – contesto Albert – pero con un poco de practica lo logre, tuve que hacerla mínimo unas diez veces hasta que la letra me saliera parecida

- Pues yo diría que era idéntica, si no fuera por que Candy nos acaba de decir que fuiste tu, habría jurado que fue el mismo abuelo William quien la escribió

- Bueno, digamos que es un talento oculto- sonrió el rubio

Terminaron de arreglar todo, y estaban esperando la llegada del festejado cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

- Albert ¿estas ahí? – se oyó la voz del festejado y el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir a 1000 por hora

- Adelante Terry – contesto su amigo

Terry empujo la puerta y al momento de entrar todos gritaron

- ¡¡¡¡¡ SORPRESA!!!!!!

Y en verdad que era una sorpresa pues cuando Terry leyó en la nota que su amigo lo invitaba a una verdadera celebración, esperaba solo encontrar a Albert y tal vez ir por ahí a tomar un trago, pero jamás se imagino encontrarse con la cabaña decorada con globos, un pastel sobre la mesa y mucho menos, con una linda pecosa frente a el que lo esperaba con sus ojos verdes reflejando ilusión y alegría

- Felicidades Terry – Albert fue el primero en acercarse a felicitar a su amigo

- Gracias Albert, pero mira nada mas, jamás me espere una sorpresa así, gracias a todos

- No nos agradezcas – repuso Stear – fue idea de Candy, ella planeo todo

- ¿Es cierto pecosa?- contesto tan sorprendido como alegre el ingles

- No es nada, Terry, creo que necesitabas que te rescatáramos de la fiesta de tu padre – contesto la pecosa dándole un guiño

- ¿Nada?- pregunto Archie tratando de embromar de nuevo a su prima- si vieras estuvo toda la semana como loca preparándolo

- ¡Cállate Archie!!! – respondió candy ruborizada por enésima vez

- Pues en verdad que me han salvado de una tarde bastante aburrida¿Quién lo diría? Yo quejándome a morir por una aburrida fiesta de cumpleaños y aquí me esperaba la verdadera celebración

- Es un gusto que te agrade Terry – le contesto una tímida Annie

Acto seguido, cada uno se acerco a darle un abrazo de felicitación, todos excepto una persona, que estaba debatiéndose en hacerlo o no, pues aunque no lo quisiera aceptar estaba demasiado nerviosa de pensar en ese tipo de acercamiento con el dueño de su corazón.

Terry recibió gustoso las felicitaciones de cada uno de sus amigos, pero la que mas anhelaba simplemente no llegaba, fue entonces cuando la vio en la esquina de la cabaña con la duda de moverse o no, el imagino lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza así que pensó en aligerar un poco la situación, se acerco a ella muy lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le pregunto con voz provocativa

- ¿Y tú no me vas a felicitar pecosa?

- Cla…claro Terry, felicidades – le respondió con una tímida sonrisa, Terry se acerco mas

- ¿Así de simple¿sin abrazo? – ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente

- Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo, y en un impulso se paro de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla - ¿mejor así?

- Si ya lo creo que mucho mejor, gracias pecosa – diciéndole esto se acerco muy lentamente a ella y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, antes de que ella reaccionara volteo y le dijo a todos los demás que miraban atónitos la escena – bueno ¿esto es una fiesta de cumpleaños no? Así que vamos a celebrar

Pathy se acerco a Candy que seguía en la luna después de que Terry casi la había besado

- Candy……

- ¿si?

- Creo que ya puedes respirar de nuevo – le dijo en medio de una risa que provoco que a su amiga se le subieran los colores al rostro

Y así dieron inicio a la fiesta que cabe mencionar estuvo muy amena, conversaron recordando las aventuras vividas, de cómo Albert y Terry se habían hecho amigos y como es que este ultimo había arreglado sus diferencias con Archie en Escocia, al mencionar el lugar Candy y Terry no pudieron evitar lanzarse una mirada de complicidad que no paso desapercibida para sus amigos, que se divertían viendo como los dos trataban de ocultar sus sentimientos. Fue en ese momento cuando a Annie le surgió una idea

- Bueno¿esto es una fiesta no? Y no hay fiesta sin baile, así que…… Terry tienes que hacernos el honor de abrir pista, no olvides que tu eres el festejado

- Annie tiene razón Terry – continuo Albert – así que a ver dinos ¿Cuál de estas tres afortunadas, tendrá la dicha de ser tu pareja? – concluyó volteando a ver discretamente a Candy, pero para sorpresa de todos su respuesta fue la menos esperada

- Bueno en vista de que la señorita Britter, aquí presente, ha sido la de la idea¿podría hacerme el honor de abrir pista conmigo? Claro si es que a Archie no le molesta

- Claro que no Terry adelante – respondió un Archie no menos sorprendido que todos los demás, que no podía imaginar que se traería ahora entre manos el ingles

- Bueno Annie bailemos – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo a la morena

- Claro Terry

Unos ojos verdes observaban a la pareja con una mezcla de decepción y recelo, jamás imagino que el decidiera bailar con Annie estando ella presente, no es que estuviera celosa de su amiga, pero la verdad es que moría de ganas de volver a bailar con Terry como lo habían hecho anteriormente.

Stear y Pathy se unieron a la pareja en el baile y entonces Albert se acerco para hablar con la pecosa que se encontraba junto con Archie, viendo a sus respectivos amores bailar juntos

- decepcionada Candy, creo que te gustaría estar en el lugar de Annie ¿no es así?

- Claro que no Albert no digas tonterías, es solo que… que……que se me hace extraño que Archie permitiera a Terry bailar con Annie¡si eso es!

- ¿Y por que no habría de permitirlo Candy? Después de todo solo le pidió un baile, no matrimonio

- ¡¡Ay tonto eso ya lo se!! es solo que se me hace extraño, bueno ustedes ya arreglaron sus diferencias, pero aun así me extraña verte tan condescendiente con el

- Bueno, solo se lo permití por ser su cumpleaños, pero que no se le haga costumbre, aun pienso que es un Aristócrata Engreído, jajá jajá

- En serio Archie no digas eso, Terry es una maravillosa persona ¿verdad Albert?

- Tienes razón Candy, es el mejor amigo que he tenido, pero no te preocupes no creo que Archie lo diga en serio ¿verdad?

- Claro que no Albert, pero es que me divierte tanto ver la cara de Candy cada vez que lo defiende, jajajajaja

- Ya van a empezar de nuevo – dijo la pecosa con cara de fastidio – no es que lo defienda es que hay que reconocer que Terry es una maravillosa persona, llena de metas, ilusiones, alguien ejemplar……

Sus amigos miraban asombrados la vehemencia con la Candy se refería a Terry y el amor que se reflejaba en su rostro con cada cualidad que ella mencionaba. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus cualidades que no se dio cuenta que él se acercaba a ellos.

- …… lo que pasa es que no lo comprenden, pero Terry solo busca ser él mismo, y detrás de esa careta de "niño malcriado" que usa se esconde una persona con muchos sentimientos realmente buenos, que solo busca comprensión y amor

- Y tu estas dispuesta a dárselo ¿no Candy? – pregunto un Archie divertido al ver que Terry se encontraba ya atrás de ella y había escuchado las ultimas palabras que había dicho

- P… pues……

- ¿Qué es lo que esta dispuesta a darme Candy? – Pregunto el joven haciéndose el desentendido, provocando que ella saltara

- ¡¡¡¡¡ TERRY!!!!!

- Jajajajjaja, No te asustes pecosa, pero no me han respondido ¿Qué es lo que estas dispuesta a darme?

- ¿yo?... pues…… ¡¡la oportunidad de bailar conmigo!!! Pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños eh – y diciendo esto lo jaló para ponerse a bailar con él

Mientras ellos bailaban todos miraban la escena divertidos, no cabía duda de que el amor le brotaba por los poros a esa pareja de necios que no hacían más que pelear a cada momento, aunque estas peleas siempre llevaban un toque implícito de provocación.

- ¡aahh! no cabe duda de que son el uno para el otro – dijo Annie suspirando

- Así es, un par de rebeldes revoltosos, jajá jajá no puede haber mejor combinación – contesto Stear

- ¿Hasta cuando será que por fin acepten cuanto se gustan? – pregunto Pathy

- Estoy seguro de que ya lo aceptaron, lo que pasa es que les da miedo enfrentarlo, jajajajaja, no los entiendo tan atrevidos para escaparse del colegio, salirse de clases y hasta retar a las monjas y tan miedosos para decirse que se quieren – comento Archie

- Bueno muchachos, déjenlos – los siguió Albert – estoy seguro que de que encontraran el momento de decírselo, aunque no les hacen falta las palabras, con tan solo con mirarse se dicen todo

Siguiendo el ritmo de la música la pareja bailaba animadamente cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, Candy se sentía en las nubes al encontrarse en los brazos de Terry, mientras el disfrutaba de todas las corrientes eléctricas que sentía al tenerla tomada de la mano y se embriagaba de su dulce aroma. Estaban tan concentrados en ese cúmulo de emociones, que no se dieron cuenta de que la música había terminado y ellos seguían bailando únicamente siguiendo el ritmo de sus corazones, hasta que un Albert muy divertido los interrumpió

- Terry……

- ¿Qué pasa Albert?

- Este…… ¿quieres que pongamos otro disco, o van a seguir bailando sin música?

- ¿Cómo? – en ese momento ambos reaccionaron y se ruborizaron al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ante las risas de todos los presentes

A regañadientes ambos rompieron el abrazo y Candy para salvar la situación, dijo:

- Bueno muchachos creo que es la hora del pastel – todos asintieron y se dirigieron hasta la mesa donde un hermoso pastel esperaba por el festejado

- Espero que te guste Terry – dijo Candy mientras encendía las velas

- No lo cocinaste tu ¿verdad pecosa?

- Mmmm no, la verdad es que es un regalo de la abuela de Pathy

- Ah vaya eso es un alivio, ya me estaba temiendo que moriría envenenado en mi propio cumpleaños, jajajajajaja

- Eres un tonto malagradecido, además no soy tan mala cocinera – respondió Candy con un mohín

- Eso dices tu candy – continuo la broma Stear

- Pues no lo soy, y ya verán la próxima vez que quieran que les cocine algo, no lo voy a hacer

- Nos lo prometes Candy

- ¿Tu también archie¿Qué falta¿Qué Albert también me critique?

- Jajajajaja, ya no te enojes Candy, se te notan mas las pecas, jajajajaja – se burlo Terry

- Aggg a veces eres insoportable – respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco - bueno ¿vas a apagar las velas, o vas a esperar hasta que se incendie el pastel?

- Ya, en serio no te enojes, ya voy a apagarlas

- No olvides pedir un deseo – le recordó Annie

Así Terry cerro los ojos y soplo para apagar las velas, cuando lo hizo todos aplaudieron, y las chicas se dispusieron a servir el pastel y las bebidas. Una vez que hubiesen servido todo Candy se acerco a Terry, con una rebanada de pastel en cada mano y entregándole una a él le dijo:

- Feliz cumpleaños terry, espero que hayas aprovechado tu deseo

- Claro que si, y es mas te diré cual fue, porque se que igual manera se va a cumplir.

- Pero no es necesario que me lo digas

- Pero quiero hacerlo, además esta relacionado contigo

- ¿Conmigo? - en ese momento los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y su corazón se comenzó a acelerar

- Si contigo – le respondió a el acercándose mas a ella y en tono muy seductor continuo - desee que hoy y siempre… - Candy sentía que le faltaba el aire al sentir su cercanía - seas……

- ¿si?...

- ¡una pecosa! Jajajajajaja

¡PLash! Peor que una cubetada de agua fría la sensación que tuvo Candy cuando él le soltó esa broma, sin embargo la venganza es dulce y su mentecilla comenzó a maquilar la más apropiada y poniendo la más hermosa de las sonrisas le respondió:

- Pues me alegra que hayas pedido eso terry, estoy segura que se te cumplirá…. ¿sabes? yo también pedí un deseo para ti en tu cumpleaños...

- ¿Ah si¿y que pediste pecosa?

- Yo pedí…… - y se comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Terry muy lentamente - que en este……– Coloco su mano libre en la nuca del chico, quien cerro los ojos en espera de lo que venia - y en todos los años que siguen…… – agrego a pocos centímetros de sus labios - ¡Sigas siendo un arrogante ingles! - y diciendo esto le planto la rebanada de pastel que tenia en su mano libre en el rostro

- ¿¿¿ESTAS LOCA??? – grito el festejado fingiendo molestia, pero muy en el fondo divertido por la espontaneidad de ella.

- Jajajajaja- Candy no podía controlar la risa - aunque no es necesario que lo pida porque siempre será así ¿verdad?

- Ahora veras condenada pecosa, me las mas vas a pagar – le dijo tomando otra -rebanada de pastel

- ¡¡¡¡NO TERRY¡¡¡¡No te atrevas!!!!

Los dos comenzaron a corretearse por la cabaña mientras todos los demás los miraban divertidos, en un momento en que Terry la sintió cerca le lanzo la rebanada de pastel, pero Candy la esquivo y le dio en la cara a Archie, este a su vez quiso tomar venganza y le arrojo pastel a Terry, pero tuvo muy mala puntería y fue a parar al brazo de Stear, y así quedo declarada una guerra de pasteles en la que todos participaban.

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto de un cumpleaños, pensaba la ironía de la situación, hasta unas horas antes estaba en una fiesta aburrida en la mansión, llena de duques, condes y un sin fin de gente que el no conocía, añorando la presencia de sus amigos y ahora se encontraba con ellos en una verdadera fiesta, celebrada en una pequeña cabaña, disfrutando del cariño de personas que realmente lo apreciaban, pero sobre todo de la presencia de aquella pecosa que lo volvía loco; todos se encontraban llenos de pastel, de pies a cabeza y reían sin parar. Sin duda ese estaba resultando el mejor cumpleaños en toda su vida.

Después de haber jugado grande rato, se dispusieron a tratar de limpiarse un poco los restos de pastel que los cubrían por completo y ayudaron a Albert a limpiar un la cabaña, pronto llego el momento en que tenían que volver al colegio, empezaba a anochecer y a pesar de que Terry tenia permiso para volver hasta el día siguiente Candy y sus amigos no lo tenían, así que se despidieron del rubio y se dirigieron todos al colegio.

Una vez que hubieron entrado, se presentaron con la hermana Grey para informar que ya habían llegado, afortunadamente los abrigos cubrían sus ropas por lo que las monjas no notaron que estaban todas llenas de pastel, después de esto se dirigieron todos a sus habitaciones para asearse, una vez que llegaron a donde tenían que separarse para que cada grupo se dirigiera a sus respectivos dormitorios, Terry alcanzó a Candy para despedirse de ella.

- Hasta mañana Candy, gracias por todo

- Hasta mañana Terry, no tienes nada que agradecer, es una parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños

- ¿Una parte?

- Bueno si, el otro regalo, te lo daré mañana, es que por las prisas olvide sacarlo de mi dormitorio cuando me fui al zoológico

- No te preocupes Candy, la fiesta y la oportunidad de pasar una tarde a tu lado es suficiente para mi

- No importa, como sea mañana te daré lo que tengo para ti

- De acuerdo Candy como quieras, que tengas una linda noche

- Tu también Terry

- Eso espero……

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No me hagas caso, bueno será mejor que te vayas antes de que vengan las monjas y te regañen

- Si claro, adiós

Candy le brindo una calida sonrisa y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Terry tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en ella como señal de "buenas noches" provocando que se sonrojara, cuando él la soltó y dio media vuelta para marcharse a su habitación ella noto que le había colocado una nota en su mano, la guardo rápidamente antes de que alguien la viera y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Una vez que llego a su dormitorio, se quito el abrigo y saco la nota que Terry le había dado, sentándose en su cama la leyó

**_Pecosa: _**

**_Te espero en la colina en media hora. _****_Aun no termina mi cumpleaños, compláceme_**

**_ Terry_**

Después de leer la nota, Candy se apresuro a darse una ducha y arreglarse para la cita, por algún extraño motivo, no se decidió por utilizar su uniforme, ni sus clásicas coletas, sino que se arreglo un poco mas, saco un vestido de paseo color rojo y dejo su cabello suelto, tal como lo llevaba la vez que lo conoció en el barco, antes de salir tomo el regalo que tenia guardado en el cajón de su escritorio y se dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo para comprobar que su arreglo estuviera perfecto, no es que ella fuera vanidosa, pero esa noche sentía la necesidad de verse bien.

En la colina se encontraba un apuesto joven ingles tocando la armónica en espera de su acompañante, no tuvo tiempo de que ella le confirmara que iría, pero algo dentro de el le decía que seria así. Mientras tocaba recordaba todas las cosas que le habían sucedido desde su cumpleaños anterior y sonreía al darse cuenta que los mejores momentos vividos en el ultimo año, siempre estaban relacionados con una pecosa entrometida; recordaba la reconciliación con su madre, el festival de mayo al que acudió solo por verla, las vacaciones en Escocia, y el beso…ese beso que siempre había querido repetir. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Terry?

_¡Oh gloriosa voz! _Volteo lentamente y ahí estaba ella, su Julieta, la linda pecosa dueña de sus pensamientos y por si fuera poco para su loco corazón de adolescente, se veía simplemente genial, jamás pensó que se esmerara tanto en su arreglo solo para verlo. El le sonrió y la invito a sentarse a su lado.

- ¡Candy¡Qué alegría que vinieras! Creí que tal vez no lo harías

- No seas tonto Terry, después de todo, aun es tu cumpleaños así que…… caballero le daré el privilegio de mi compañía – agregó sentándose a su lado y dedicándole la mas hermosa de las sonrisas

- Pues muchísimas gracias mi distinguida dama, es un gran placer terminar de celebrar mi cumpleaños a su lado

- Por cierto Terry – busco en su bolsa y saco una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul – te dije que te debía tu regalo

- Y yo te dije que no era necesario

- No me importa ¿o acaso me vas a despreciar? – dijo haciendo un puchero que le causo ternura al ingles

- Jajajajaja – rió aceptando el presente – claro que no pecosa, a ti jamás podría despreciarte nada

- Espero que te guste

Terry desenvolvió su regalo y se encontró con unos pañuelos de seda con sus iniciales bordadas, muy parecidos al que le diera una vez a Candy en Escocia

- ¡¡¡son hermosos Candy!!! Muchas gracias

- ¿Te gustaron?

- Claro que si¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

- Me alegra que te gustaran, yo… - dijo bajando la mirada y ruborizándose - yo los borde

- ¿En verdad? – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa – ¡entonces son doblemente hermosos!

Terry coloco a un lado los pañuelos y juntos se pusieron a observar las estrellas, utilizando solamente ese mudo lenguaje que únicamente ellos conocían, permanecieron así un rato más, hasta que Terry rompió el silencio.

- Candy ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, lo que gustes

- ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por mi?

- Ninguna molestia Terry, lo hice con mucho gusto

- Si, lo se, pero es demasiado, mas de lo que cualquier persona ha hecho antes.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, solo son un par de pañuelos

- Me refiero a todo Candy, no solo a los pañuelos o a la fiesta, me refiero a que siempre estas a mi lado brindándome ternura y comprensión – mientras decía esas palabras se iba acercando cada vez mas a la rubia que lo miraba con ojos embelezados

- P…… pues lo hago por…… "_Dios que le contesto, no puedo decirle que es por que lo quiero" _…… porque eres mi AMIGO

En ese momento, el chico un poco exasperado, debido a que ella seguía sin querer reconocer sus sentimientos, la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡¡¡Por favor Candy!!! No digas tonterías

- No son tonterías Terry, tu eres un gran amigo

- Amigo el ratón del queso y aun así se lo come – y sujetándola por la barbilla mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella agregó - ¿o es que acaso quieres comerme pecosa?

- Candy sentía la respiración de Terry sobre su rostro y daba gracias a Dios que estuviera sentada, pues de lo contrario sus piernas no la sostendrían.

- ¡T…… Terry! Compórtate - decía mientras su mirada se perdía en los verdiazules ojos del chico que le robo el corazón

- Candy…… - proseguía el sin separar su rostro del de ella – se que me has dado mucho, pero…… ¿podría pedirte un ultimo regalo de cumpleaños?

- Ss…… si

- ¿Podrías? ... ¿Podríamos? – levanto un poco el rostro y besó su frente - continuar – bajo sus labios un poco mas hasta que besó su nariz – lo que dejamos pendiente en Escocia – y entonces ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder a la chica, pues antes de que pudiera hacerlo ya estaba colocando sus labios sobre los de ella, quien solo cerro los ojos disfrutando del calido contacto de sus labios.

El beso era dulce, suave, sin prisas, ambos jóvenes querían disfrutar de ese momento que tanto habían ansiado volver a repetir, la mano de Terry se deslizo desde la barbilla de Candy hasta su nuca atrayéndola mas hacia el, mientras que con su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura, ella instintivamente llevo sus brazos al cuello de Terry y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, cada uno se perdió en la calidez de los labios del otro disfrutando de su sabor. Candy sentía como Terry acariciaba sus labios con los suyos y se entregaba sin reservas a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, el joven al sentir la rendición de ella sintió que su mundo no podía ser más perfecto. Después de un rato de tocar el cielo a través de ese beso muy lentamente separo sus labios de los de ella solo para pronunciar aquellas palabras que pugnaban por salir desde hacia tanto tiempo

- Te Quiero Pecosa

- Yo también Te Quiero

Después de esas palabras el ingles se volvió a apoderar de los labios de la rubia, solo que esta vez el beso fue tomando un matiz mas intenso, ya que la certeza de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos lo animo a intentar profundizarlo, así que sin dejar a un lado la ternura y delicadeza que merecía la pecosa empezó a jugar con sus labios mordisqueándolos un poco, con su lengua comenzó a humedecer los labios de la chica, primero rodeándolos y luego se detuvo un poco sobre su comisura para pasar su lengua juguetonamente sobre esta en una invitación a entreabrirlos, ella acepto la invitación y con un poco de timidez separó ligeramente los labios, lo suficiente para que Terry aprisionara el labio inferior de ella y lo apretara suavemente entre sus dientes, mientras que con su labio superior buscaba abrir mas su boca, cuando logró su objetivo se sumergió dentro de esta mientras su lengua rozaba la de Candy, ella con su inexperiencia y llena de timidez comenzó a imitar sus movimientos y muy pronto ambas lenguas se encontraban disfrutando de un baile lleno de seducción.

Poco a poco Terry comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de la chica, quien inconscientemente deslizo sus manos pasando del cuello de él por los hombros hasta llegar a su pecho que acarició con plena libertad provocando que la sangre del castaño hirviera y una de sus manos viajara de la espalda de la rubia al nacimiento de su cabello enredándola en el mismo para tirar suavemente de el haciendo que ella alzara su rostro al cielo permitiéndose así el libre acceso por su cuello donde se deleito con la piel de la joven.

Muy lentamente fue acercando su cuerpo al de la rubia en un abrazo por demás posesivo, y la fue empujando suavemente hasta recostarla sobre el pasto con su cuerpo sobre el de ella y sus piernas entrelazadas.

Era una sensación tan nueva como extraña la que ambos jóvenes estaban experimentando, ya que cada vez se adentraban mas al terreno de la pasión, las manos de Candy emprendieron un delicioso viaje a través de la espalda de Terry, mientras él con sus labios recorría su mentón y su garganta.

Poco a poco la mano con que el joven tenia aprisionada la cintura de su pecosa empezó a descender por su cadera hasta llegar a sus piernas, las cuales se dio el gusto de acariciar por encima de la tela de su vestido, mientras sus labios volvían a buscar la boca de ella en un encuentro aun mas ansioso, las respiraciones se iban agitando cada vez mas, hasta que llego el momento en que Candy giro levemente su rostro en busca de aire, lo cual hizo que los labios de Terry cayeran sobre su mejilla y fuera marcando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su lóbulo, el cual aprisiono después de susurrar su nombre al oído.

- T…… Te……rry – esto alcanzo a decirlo Candy en un suspiro, con la voz entrecortada por la pasión.

Este suspiro fue el que trajo a Terry de vuelta a la realidad pues realmente se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión que esa pecosa despertaba en él, y que esta vez le estaba permitiendo demostrar, sin embargo sabia que todavia no era el momento de dejarse llevar por completo, aun eran muy jóvenes y tenían una vida entera por delante para amarse como es debido y sin necesidad de esconderse bajo las sombras, así que muy a su pesar se separo de la rubia y se incorporo para después ayudarle a ella, quien lo observo confundida.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto desconcertada

- Nada pecosa – respondió con esa encantadora sonrisa de medio lado que tanto deslumbraba a la chica – solo que es mas conveniente detenernos

- ¿Hi…Hice algo mal?

- Claro que no, es solo que si no parábamos terminaríamos haciendo algo de lo que estoy seguro no nos arrepentiríamos, pero que no es conveniente que apresuremos – la beso en la frente y la tomo de la mano - ven siéntate conmigo

- Terry se sentó recargado en el árbol y acerco a Candy para que se sentara en medio de sus piernas, mientras la abrazaba y la recostaba en su pecho, ella coloco sus manos sobre las de él y así permanecieron un buen rato observando las estrellas hasta que ella volteo el rostro para mirarlo le y pregunto:

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora Terry?

- Mmmm, realmente no lo se – dio un suspiro y apretó mas a la chica contra su pecho – El futuro es muy incierto pecosa y no sabemos que nos tenga preparado, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro, que voy a luchar para que todo lo que me depare el destino lo camine de tu mano; claro siempre y cuando tu quieras caminarlo conmigo.

- ¡Claro que si!, nada me haría mas feliz, solo si no te molesta tener a una pecosa entrometida junto a ti todo el tiempo – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba el ojo

- Bueno…… - respondió rozando ligeramente sus labios – creo que tendré que hacer un sacrificio – besó su frente mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro para seguir observando las estrellas.

Así estos dos chicos que por fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos pasaron buena parte de la noche mirando el hermoso cielo de Londres con la esperanza de un futuro juntos, pero sin preocuparse demasiado por eso, no les importaba que al otro día aparentaran frente a todos ser esos dos chiquillos que pelean todo el tiempo para esconder lo que sienten, no les importaban que mil hermanas Greys los reprendieran o mil Elisas trataran de separarlos, sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro y lucharían por defenderlo.

Ahora solo les quedaba disfrutar del presente que cada día les regalaría para hacer que su amor fuera madurando a la par de ellos hasta que llegase el día en que Dios lo bendijera en el altar.

FIN

Bueno este es el regalo que le tengo a mi adorado rebelde por ser su cumpleaños, quise regalarle el cumpleaños feliz que nunca tuvo a lado de su pecosa y que mejor lugar que el colegio San Pablo que fue testigo del nacimiento de ese amor tan grande. Espero que haya sido de su agrado

Me agradaría mucho recibir sus comentarios, asi que por favor presionen GO y haganmelos llegar

**RUBY**

**Terry's Art and Dance Maiden **


End file.
